


Kiss It Better

by ValiantBarnes (Cimila)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, Crack Treated Seriously, First Time, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Kylo Ren Sees The Light, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Sexual Content, Top Hux, via sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimila/pseuds/ValiantBarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The first time they have sex, Kylo gets ~feelings~ which leads to ~guilt~ over joining the dark side and murdering thousands of people. Hux is not pleased that his cock made Kylo no longer want to be evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post from the kinkmeme. Minor edits made (4am writing jags aren't the best for coherency, tbqh) and an additional few hundred words. Also, I've realised that, even with the additions, I never specify whether Hux takes his gloves off. I mention them in the beginning, but I never explicitly say he takes them off. So if you want to imagine that Hux works Ren open and then fucks him with the gloves, be my guest.
> 
> Prompt: http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=2189617#cmt2189617

It started with a touch. Gloved fingers curled into the dark fabric of his robes as Kylo Ren finally pushed Hux past his breaking point. With a thought, he could have thrown the General across the room, choked the life out of him. He was a bit too stunned for that, however. He'd been needling the slightly older man for so long that Kylo had come to think that Hux simply wouldn't break. That he'd continue with his stern, immovable façade for as long as they worked together, with nothing more to mark their interactions than a slight tightening at the corners of his mouth. The thought of Hux's iron will outlasting his own only made him work harder at getting under the shorter mans skin. 

Even through Kylos many layers, through the leather of the gloves, he can feel Hux's body heat. It's a novel sensation. Outside of combat, no one has laid a hand on him in… years. There had been people, once or twice, warming his bed. Attempting to, at least. All Kylo ever felt was cold.

So he allows it, or he doesn’t stop Hux, at least, and he’s shoved back into his own door. At least Hux had the sense to wait until they were ensconced in Kylos private rooms before he snapped, rather than attempting to kill him in public. He would have had to retaliate to that, put the shorter man down, hard. Here, he’s able to wait and see what the general was planning on doing. A punch would damage Hux’s hand, if he aimed for the mask. Perhaps a body shot. Maybe he’d just pull out his blaster.

“Take off your mask.” Hux hissed. Clearly the man had a strong desire to punch Kylo in the face. There’s a moment where neither of them moved, Hux waiting for a reaction and Kylo deciding if he’d bother to give him one. But better to have it out here than to visibly undermine the stability of the _Finalizer_ , the First Order and the Supreme Leader. Hux had likely already thought about this, thus why he’d followed Ren to his rooms and, only then, set upon him.

So Ren reached up and found the clasps of his mask, small pneumatic hisses echoing loudly in the quiet room. He dropped the mask, barely concentrating on lowering it carefully to the floor, too busy with his staring contest with Hux. The temptation was there, to reach inside his mind and discover what he’s thinking. It was always there. He did it sometimes, stretched his mind outwards and skimmed the thoughts of those around him. Lightly, unobtrusively, never enough for them to know. It was practice.

He’d never done it to Hux, though. It seemed like cheating, somehow, for that to be his only way to best the older man.

Not that he cared about cheating. Or the principle of the matter. No, he just… liked the surprise of never knowing what Hux was going to do. Now, for instance, he was trying to decide whether Hux was going to head butt him, punch him or just start shouting and see which way the violence took him. It would give him almost as much insight into the mans true character as reaching into his mind would.

The red-headed man did none of those things; the restrained violence in the hard shove to the wall, in the fingers clawed into his clothes, was a lie. Or at least, it hadn't been a promise.. Instead, Hux claimed Rens lips in a rough, completely unexpected kiss. Caught by surprise, Hux wastes barely a second before he's licking into Rens mouth.

Ren would like to say that, had he been prepared, he would have handled himself better. It’d be a lie, but he’d like to say it - would love to have the chance to say that he normally didn’t go weak at the knees from one kiss, that the whine building in the back of his throat was uncharacteristic, but to say any of that he’d have to pry his lips away and that was a feat he wasn’t currently capable of.

And then Hux pushes him away, slams him back against the hard metal.

“Listen to me very carefully Kylo Ren,” he starts, tone low and dangerous. Kylo feels a supremely inappropriate reaction that he he’s glad his clothing covers.

“You have been a thorn in my side from the moment you set foot upon my ship. Some might even say you’ve been a giant pain in my arse.” His lips tilt into a humourless smirk that really has no right to look as dashing as it does. Kylo really, truly hopes that his current reaction to a deadly, dangerous Hux isn’t going to be recurring. It would make meetings with the Supreme Leader very awkward.

“I think it’s time I returned that favour.”

“I’ll give you any favour you want.” Shit. He hadn’t intended on saying anything aloud, but sometimes the line between his mind and his physical body blurred. It’d been a huge problem when he’d started using the force, too busy inside his own head to realise that he hadn’t spoken in a week because it felt like all he’d been doing was exploring, learning, speaking. And then the exact opposite problem, where he thought something, but instead of remaining safely inside his mind, it slipped past his lips. Or worse, sometimes, projecting his own thoughts into the minds of others. He’d thought himself long past the problem, but apparently a single, admittedly filthy, kiss from General Hux was all it took.

“You like to take all my fun, don’t you.” Hux said, rolling his eyes. He didn’t give Kylo a chance to respond, instead pulling him down to devour his mouth once more. If Kylo'd thought the previous kiss filthy, it had nothing on what Hux was coaxing him into now. One gloved hand moved from his chest to cup Kylos jaw, fingers brushing the sensitive skin behind his ear, guiding the taller mans head into the right position. Kylo can feel Hux grin into the kiss, nip at his bottom lip for a moment, before he resumes fucking his tongue into Kylos mouth like he owns it. Kylo thinks that, maybe, he needs to breathe and that's why he's light headed, why the only thing keeping him upright is Hux's hard body pressing him against cold, impersonal metal. He's panting when Hux yanks his head to the side, pressing hard, biting kisses to Kylos neck until he's audibly whining.

It all becomes a blur from there, until he’s face down on his mattress, arse in the air, and Hux is easing himself in. He’s gentle, in this. Devastatingly kind. Everything that's lead up to this moment has veered wildly between rough, almost painful touches, and brief moments of deep open mouthed kisses that left Kylo's heart stuttering. Just before Hux had spread him apart, he'd all but forced him down onto the mattress, gloved hands impersonal, almost cruel. But as soon as Hux had him where he wanted him, he’d slowed down, and nothing Ren did spurred the man into returning to his too hard touches. Hux had prepared him gently, generously, no matter how much Ren cursed. He could have enforced his will, easily, but regardless of how maddening it was… it felt good.

But that good was quickly too much; soft lips pressing against the back of his neck, broad hands caressing his sides, settling easily on his hips as Hux starts to move. After being manhandled across his own quarters, almost forcibly stripped and then thrown onto his bed, Ren had expected a hard, probably brutal, fuck. It would have hurt, but surely that physical hurt had to be better than _this_.

Hux was saying something, voice soft, but all Ren took from it was the feel of Hux’s breath upon the sensitive skin of his ear. Hux keeps up the easy rhythm, wary of Ren and his powers, wary of how much experience Ren had at taking it, and loving the control he currently held over the dangerous, unstable _liability_ that unfortunately haunted his ship. If only bending Ren to his will was as easy as bending him over apparently was. Compared to what a stubborn prick Ren usually was, it was surprising. A good surprise; almost enough to make up for the headache Ren usually gave him.

So Hux kept up with the gentle touches, and the petting, and making sure that the touch starved man felt _every second_ of it. Every caress, every light kiss, every rolling thrust of Hux's hips. Ren, for his part, was almost out of his mind with sensation. He could feel himself shaking, trembling, and it only had a little bit to do with how well Hux was fucking him. It was the touchess, the kindness, the… adoration. It’d been fifteen years since someone had given him anything remotely approaching this feeling, and even then it had been so completely different to whatever it was that Hux was expertly wrenching from him.

Each kiss pressed to his neck, his shoulders, made the trembling worse, as did each carefully executed thrust, Hux’s pace slowly quickening as he worked them both towards orgasm. And it was Hux doing all the work. Kylo had buried his face in his arms early on, lost to the almost unreal pleasure, spiralling in and out of his head because _this is not the way of the dark side._ This absolute pleasure, with no pain, no hate or hurt or despair edging it, had nothing to anchor him to the dark side. There were hundreds of little things he kept in mind at all times, things which he used to fend off the call of the light, none of which he could remember through the ecstasy of Hux’s embrace.

There was only pleasure, and it was undoing him. Unmaking him.

The only thing he had to ground him were the almost reverential touches, the slick slide of Hux’s cock inside of him, and the feel of his own arms against his face. There was nothing of the dark side to cling to, no way to find a path through the pleasure and sheer sensual delight of being properly, gently, fucked. Maybe he should have struggled to stay on all fours, aware of the room around him, focused on the bare walls and what they represented, what the entire ship represented. But he didn’t, he’d tried to stifle the noises spilling from his mouth, and was lost.

Hux, personally, thought it amusing how Ren had tried to muffle the sounds he made. He was so easy for it, so ready to be fucked, that Hux thought it was rather useless trying to hide how much he enjoyed it. Little did Ren know that hiding away in his own flesh made each of the moans and groans he uttered sound more pathetic - more like whimpers and sobs, as though he was crying into his arms from Hux’s pseudo-loving ministrations. It was delightful, made him want to take a firm handful of that thick, dark hair and yank his head back, see if he really was crying. What would the mighty Kylo Ren look like, crying from taking Hux’s cock?

He’ll definitely have to fuck Ren again, just so he can find out.

And if he doesn’t get to fuck him again, at least Hux’ll be able to remember this, next time the man does something to absolutely infuriate him. The way his pale skin looked, stretched out in front of him, glowing underneath the full lights and shining with sweat. How he shook uncontrollably as Hux wrapped a hand around his heavy cock to finish him off. How he keened, face down, as Hux took him apart piece by piece.

It didn’t take long after Ren shuddered to what was apparently an earth moving orgasm - or at least, in the absence of any earth to move, Ren had used the force to send one of the pillows flying of the bed, and had smashed his chair against the wall - for Hux to find his own release. Perhaps, if he indulged in this particular vice with Ren more often, they’d be able to do away with condoms, and he could enjoy the sight of the younger mans arse and thighs coated with Hux's come.

For now, he simply tied off and threw it into the small waste chute.

Hux contemplated dressing and leaving, but Ren was comatose beneath him, unresponsive to Hux pulling out and moving away, to a slightly harder than necessary tap to his shoulder. To a wandering finger pressing gently back inside his well fucked arse, before Hux removed himself temporarily to the bathroom for a washcloth. It’d be irresponsible to leave him like that, especially face down as he was. Bastard might suffocate to death and die, just to spite Hux. So the red-haired man rolled Ren over, cleaned them both off, and settled in in to wait for Ren to surface from wherever he was. Hopefully, sex would leave him considerably calmer than he usually was.

If he’d known that a single bout of careful, vanilla sex would leave Ren acting as though he’d been worked over, he might have done something different. Well, probably not, actually. You see, Hux loved taking his bed partners apart. He’d make it his mission to discover what would undo them completely, and then set about doing it. He likes the control, likes making people shake apart and sob and _writhe,_ because of him, because of what he’s done to them.

All it had taken was one kiss and Hux had known exactly how to wreck the tall, unstable, generally useless pain in the neck that is Kylo Ren.

And it had gone even better than he expected, right up until Ren had jolted out of whatever sort of fucked out state he’d been in. His eyes were red, skin blotchy, as though he had actually been crying. And then, wonder of wonders, more tears had started to fall. Hux wanted to lick them off; push Ren back down into the bedding and give him something to really cry about. Work him over in the best, worst way until Hux was hard enough to fuck him again.

And then the man had to go and ruin Hux’s developing plans for the rest of his night off by opening his lush mouth.

“What have I _done_?” Hux has never, actually, had that reaction from a bed partner before. All lingering arousal fled. Fucking _rude_ , but what else could you honestly expect from a man who spent what seemed like half his down time slashing at consoles with his lightsaber.

“I done so many horrible things…” His voice trailed off into a whisper, and Hux rolls his eyes. How melodramatic. If Ren ends that statement with ‘but none of them as bad as you,’ he’s going to do some very unpleasant things, to a very sensitive part of the man's anatomy, and feel zero remorse.

“No!” He half shouts, shattering the quiet of the room and startling Hux so bad he almost elbows Ren in the face.

“Not you, not this. This isn’t a mistake. I’m talking about everything else. How could I have done such things…” He trails off again, eyes slightly unfocused, like he’s seeing through Hux. It’s a feeling that the General does not appreciate.

“What in space are you talking about, Ren?” Hux really doesn’t want to know. He truly doesn’t. But it seems unlikely that Ren will let him leave or let him sleep until he gets this off his chest, so he asks. It should be easy enough to tune him out. Or, so he thinks until Ren opens his mouth.

It seems to be a running theme in Hux’s life lately; Ren opens his mouth, Hux immediately wants to tape it shut. Or put it to better use.

“I’ve betrayed my family, slaughtered innocents, tortured and maimed and ruined lives. All for what?”

If this was a joke, it was the worst, most poorly timed joke Hux had ever been witness to.

“For my dead, sith grandfather who turned to the light before he died? For Snoke, who sees me as an attack dog? For the First Order, which crushes hopes and dreams and lives, spouting clichéd propaganda in a weak attempt to regain the dominion and non-existent honour of a tarnished empire?”

“...Yes?” It was the most hesitant answer Hux had given in years, since he was a child, perhaps, but he could think of nothing else to say. Ren looked wild around the eyes, clearly waiting for an answer, so Hux went to the expected answer. No, he went to the _right_ answer, though perhaps he should have sought to rectify the treasonous words which had spilled from Rens mouth.

“NO! I will not suffer like this any longer, pulled fruitlessly between the light and dark until I feel as if the very center of me, everything I am, is being torn asunder. I will redeem myself.”

“That’s a change.” He said, bitingly, unaware of what else to do. Who could he tell about Rens sudden, insane defection? He’d rip the ship apart before he allowed himself to be captured, surely, and anyhow they have no force resistant restrains aboard. He could not demand an audience with Snoke, for the man only ever appeared on his own blasted schedule. Besides, who’s to say it’s a true defection? Perhaps Ren has truly appalling taste in pillow talk, or maybe he wants to spark an informed discussion on the current state of the First Order and is using inflammatory talk to engage Hux. Maybe he likes indulging in thought crime after he gets fucked, who’s to say?

“Yes, it _is_ a change. I’ve spent so long unsure, being ripped in two. But I feel whole now, as I haven’t done for years. I feel so much remorse, and guilt, and sorrow, but there’s a heavy weight off my shoulders, and it’s all thanks to you, Hux.” Ren smiles, wide and happy and achingly _gorgeous_ , and presses a chaste kiss to Hux’s lips. It’s enough that it takes Hux a few moments to actually understand what’s been said.

“What. Thanks to me.”

“Yes. I’ve never been so filled with so much positive energy, so absolutely consumed by pleasure. After so long in the pain and despair of the dark side, I almost lost myself. But you helped me, showed me the way back to the light.”

“How?” Hux’s voice was overly loud, practically shouting in Rens face, which was much too close for the face of a naked man who’s clearly even more unstable than Hux ever gave him credit for. In fact, Ren seemed determine to climb into Hux’s lap, something which he wouldn’t have been adverse to before Ren took a swan dive off the deep end. Now, he just grabs onto Rens shoulders and locks his elbows, holding the man at arms length.

“When you made love to me,” oh fuck, “your hands and mouth showed me the way to the light.” He sounded like one of those characters in the gods awful romance holos his mother had favoured.

“And your amazing, unrelenting cock guided-” Hux shuts him up with a hand across his mouth, and the lunatic appears content to have Hux essentially muzzle him. It’s _insane._

Everything about this is insane, and there’s absolutely nothing he can say to _Kylo Fucking Ren_ claiming that his _dick_ magically fucking _cured_ him of what was, apparently, an epic battle for his soul. Between the two sides of the force, or whatever the hell it was Ren was talking about. The Light side and the Dark side.

And, according to the teary, but fucking smiling man pressing careful kisses to the inside of Hux’s palm, his god damned dick had been the tipping point.

To the light side.

He needs a stiff fucking drink.

And for Ren to stop kissing his hand, like he’s fucking grateful that Hux turned him ‘good.’ Hux isn’t grateful, he’s on the verge of being very pissed off. At Ren, at the universe, at himself, at the kriffing _force_. What will happen to him, after all, when Snoke finds out that he’s allegedly responsible for Rens rejection of the dark side? Death, that’s what. A painful, slow death.

Ren reaches a hand out, runs his fingers across Hux’s naked chest, and the older man has an idea. It’s an absolutely stupid idea, but this entire conversation, the entire _concept_ , is a stupid idea, so it’s worth a shot.

Perhaps, just maybe, if he fucks Ren again, fucks him hard, wrecks him, hurts him, _ruins him_ , he’ll return to his normal, homicidal self and this content, grinning version of Kylo Ren will be banished, never again to be seen or thought of. Except, perhaps, by Hux once or twice as he masturbates, because there's something oddly charming about this version of Kylo Ren. But that doesn't matter, what matters is Hux has a plan to fuck Ren back to the dark side. Ridiculous. But compared with the utter bullshit that Ren’s been enthusing about, it sounds almost logical.

Without further ado (except for an enthusiastic kiss or two or five) Hux gets on with his excellent plan to bring back the unstable thorn in his side who he didn’t fully appreciate until he was gone.

 

(His plan fails, miserably. The new, un-improved Ren seems to think that he deserves to be castigated for his crimes. He enjoys it, too, Hux bringing the full weight of his displeasure down on him. He writhes and whines and keens but, at the end of it, he never reverts back to Kylo Ren. He just smiles up at Hux. It's intoxicating, but Hux will not relent.)

(Maybe because Hux, too, enjoys it. Immensely. Even though Ren wants Hux to call him _Ben_ now, behind closed doors. When they fuck. But Hux isn't thinking about that right now, can't, because he's too busy to plotting a way to save his neck from Snoke once the Supreme Leader figures out that Ren has defected, for all that he hasn't left the _Finalizer_ physically. Once the Supreme Leader finds out that it was Hux who - accidentally! - flipped him. And, yes, fine, he's searching for a way to save Rens neck, as well.)

**Author's Note:**

> The temptation to continue this is ridiculous. Exactly how many times does Hux fuck Ren in an attempt to make him evil again? Exactly how many kinks does he explore? Do they both defect? How long does it take Snoke to notice Ren's turned back to Ben? Argh, damn this fic.


End file.
